


Trying New Things

by MinnieLaceHaz



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Ashton, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming, Sexting, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Niall, dominant luke, luke just gets sucked off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieLaceHaz/pseuds/MinnieLaceHaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is confused with his sexuality and when 5 Seconds of Summer open for them in Tokyo for the On The Road Again tour, he can't help but find Luke and Ashton very sexy. The perfect boys to try new things with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying New Things

Ever since he was young, Niall wasn't sure who or what he is. He liked girls, he very much did. He's had sex with them and though some were awkward due to being one night stands, he really can't help but remember the few times they weren't so bad. That he enjoyed a girl and being with them.

However, he can never stop questioning if he likes guys. Being surrounded by celebrities who are male makes him very turned on. Watching the guys work out and sweat was kind of hot and the thought of being with a guy always intrigued him. The realization that he questioned himself really scared Niall, though.

He didn't want to be with a guy, simply because Harry and Louis already deal with so much and he didn't want to go through that as well. He saw how hard it was for them to be with each other. What if he met a guy and fell for him? That can lead to way too many problems, especially for the band.

Which is why, for years, he stopped trying to question it. Niall admits, he did have a small crush on Josh when the guy first drummed for One Direction. His toned muscles, cute face and adorable voice. But, he made the thoughts go away. After that, he hid his confusion and it worked.

Until 5 Seconds of Summer opened for them.

Seeing them on YouTube was weird and he thought they were cute, not hot. Because, they were all underage. Except Ashton. He was legal and for some reason, that really made Niall turned on. But, he was 'fetus' as the fans call it and now he's a gown adult along with the other boys.

It wasn't even all of them, however. No offense to Michael and Calum, who were definitely straight in his opinion, but he was more attracted to Luke and Ashton. God, Michael was adorable that's for sure and Calum is very hot. But, they just weren't his type for some reason and all he could think about during the Take Me Home and Where We Are tours is how hot Ashton was drumming and how sexy Luke was playing the guitar.

When the guys said they weren't opening for them anymore, due to starting their own tour and wanting to branch out on their own, Niall was sadly very happy. He tried hiding it and when Luke hugged him goodbye, he couldn't help but blush. But, then Ashton hugged him and not only that, he fucking kissed his cheek and that boy just does things to him.

Of course, they still texted and called practically everyday until it was every other day and finally barely once a week. Most people would think that's sad, but Niall was just glad he didn't have a hard-on everytime because Ashton was so sexual and Luke was always sending selfies and it was just not okay.

And then Niall was happy. He was going out with a cute girl, not dating but flirting and kissing. It was all good. He wasn't turned on by guys much anymore. Maybe seeing Louis and Harry making out in the dressing rooms did get him a little hot, however Zayn said it was kind of sexy too and so he felt better.

Being straight doesn't mean you can't think two guys kissing is hot. He knew girls that were straight and found girls kissing cute and attractive. They probably get turned on by it too. Which is why he was glad everything was going well and the On the Road Again tour was about to start up.

Only for his world to crash down when Liam said the aussies were going to open for them in Japan. Niall couldn't help but want to punch Liam in the face and cry and cry because -- no. They can't open for them. Ashton has cute, long hair now and Luke has facial hair and it's just too much for him. He wouldn't be able to control himself.

He couldn't explain to them why he didn't want them to open for them in Japan, so he was stuck lynig and saying that's great. Which is how he ended up in Tokyo, waiting for the aussies who were on their flight and Niall was texting Ashton. He was texting the boy and he couldn't believe what they were saying.

Ashton: Yeah, I know. But, it was hot, you know? We didn't think much of it. We were drunk and Luke kept calling me sexy...and it just happened? It was really good, tho.

Niall: Wow, so you're gay? or just, like, experimenting?

Ashton: I guess, idk. He was a lot better than any girl I was with. It was so weird tho. I never really knew much about gay sex and stuff. But, it was really hot and amazing and I never was on the bottom cause I was always with a girl and fuck. It was just really good and he was so rough with it. I loved it!

His wording was rambled, but still made Niall feel things. He was trying his best to will away his hard-on and wanted to say good night to Ashton. However, he couldn't help but be curious. Wanting to know what Ashton felt like and how it was. To be a little out there and maybe it was wrong, but it felt right.

Niall: Really? How rough was it? 

He was terrible at sexting, he's never done it before. But, hopefully it was right. He thinks this is how to word it. Niall is not innocent at all, but he's also not a completely dirty person. He's never sent nudes or anything, but he knew Harry has to Louis and he was aware of seeing their texts before. They were naughty.

At first, Ashton didn't reply and Niall felt really awkward. Maybe he shouldn't have asked that. Was it wrong? Did he saw it weird? Was it not worded correctly? Suddenly, there was a beep and relief flooded through him. His face went red at Ashton's response and the boy shifted under the blanket on his hotel bed.

Ashton: Really rough. Did you know he like spanking? I never thought he was so kínky. He had to prép me and his fingers are so longgg and i was really tíght, he kept saying that and he would kiss down my chest and he's sooo big. I didn't think he was but he is and he kept calling me baby and saying I was so good. So hot and he was so loud and vocal, fuck.

Ashton: We even did it again and I rode him, no wonder girls like that. It feel so good, cause he could touch me more and be able to kiss me a lot. Down my neck and on my lips. Sometimes he'd scratch my back, and it felt nice. But, I prefer scratching him. He always makes this sexy facial expression. (;

Niall felt himself go very hard and he gulped slowly, nearly dropping his phone on his face. He had images in his mind of Ashton ríding Luke. He's seen them both naked. It wasn't hard to imagine. Especially with all the videos he's watched. Which is why he couldn't get the image out.

Niall: Fuck, that sounds amazing. Have you done it again? Did you call him daddy? I feel like you have a daddy kínk, but not the kind the fans think. The kind where you're the baby, huh? Bet you love being loved up, don't you? Having him touch you when you sùck him off? 

He hesitated, chewing his bottom lip nervously before pressing send. He nervously stared at the ceiling, phone on his chest and eyes flickering from each mark on the ceiling. He could feel the wall shake a bit and grimaced, knowing Louis' room was next to his and Harry probably sneaked in there. He ignored it and heard a beep from his phone.

Ashton: How'd you know? I never call him daddy, but it almost slipped out. My mouth was too full, though.You know? He really likes making me gag, says I look like a little cóckslut. It probably explains why my lips so red sometimes. I'll end up looking like Harry soon.

Ashton: I gotta go, Ni. But, it was nice talking to you ;) 

Niall: I can say the same to you, see ya tomorrow! 

As soon as that was sent, Niall was in the shower and hoping none of the boys heard him. Because, he didn't want to be teased and maybe Niall has a hard time being quiet. His hand was his new best friend and he really was freaked out to see the boy's tomorrow. Especially Ashton.

-

Strangely, Ashton didn't mention it at all. Niall barely got to see him or any of the guys because they were busy and Niall was hanging out with Liam. But, Ashton did give him this look when they came by for the concert and got ready. Niall just blushed, looking away and Harry gave him this weird look.

He didn't know what to do or say. He just quickly went to his dressing room and changed, fixing up his hair. Josh walked in, grabbing the hairspray and smacking Niall's bum as he ran out. Niall's breath hitched, for some reason feeling turned on and he shook his head quickly to get rid of the thoughts.

The concert went well and when the aussies performed, Niall kept staring at Luke and his long legs. His arms so strong and he wore a white shirt. Not black or a band tee. A white shirt and he looked so hot in it with his pretty blonde hair and sweaty body. Niall couldn't begin to describe how hot Luke is.

Niall's nearly jumped ten feet when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He looked, seeing Harry in a blue jersey and looking at him in amusement. But, then Niall's eyes widened when he saw Harry holding up his phone that showed the texts from Ashton and he felt completely humiliated. 

Much to his surprise, Harry whispered, slipping the phone in his back pocket,"Don't knock it till you try it."

His words were repeated, Niall remembering Harry once said this and he was confused. But, before he could even think it through, they were called out and now it was time for them to go. On his way towards the stage, his eyes met Ashton's and Ashton smirked a little. He whispered something to Luke, the two glancing back at Niall and Luke chuckled before giving the Irish lad a small wink.

This caused his stomach to explode and Niall was being tugged on stage. He shook the wink from his mind and quickly went on stage. Throughout the concert, it was so hard to focus. He was sweating in the blue jersey and trying his best to let the boys leave his mind, but it was impossible.

When it was over, Niall was relieved and hoping to just go out and fuck with a girl. But, when he went to his dressing room, he noticed a folded paper on his dresser. Niall glanced around, hoping the boys weren't nosily trying to look over his shoulder before picking it up and reading it.

Meet us in Luke's hotel room after the concert? -- Lashton (; 

There it is again. The wink. It was just a little drawing he assumed Ashton made since well, Ashton is Ashton. He wanted to act like he didn't see the note. It was so suggestive and he just knew something naughty was going to go down. But, part of him was curious and wanting to go.

Harry's words resurfaced and that's how Niall ended up going to the hotel where the aussies were staying. He knew the others were out clubbing, including Calum and Michael. So, he was good and he lied to the boys, saying he didn't feel well. Harry just smirked and knew what was happening. He was an idiot, but a smart idiot.

Niall paced in front of ht ebedroom, wondering if he should have showered first. He smelled like sweat and probably didn't look at all attractive with his blonde hair sticking to his forehead and shirt practically clinging to his drenched body. He sweats a lot and no, it's not hot. It's gross. 

Before he could run away and take a quick shower, the door opened and his breath caught in his throat when seeing Ashton shirtless, grinning at him. The boy sucked his bottom lip a bit, eyeing Niall and chuckled. He raised an eyebrow at the blonde and Niall was too busy staring at his body.

Ashton snorted and said teasingly,"Like what you see?"

Niall didn't bother lying as he nodded slowly. Ashton let out a small giggle, grabbing the blonde's hand and tugging him inside. The room was surprisingly clean, but it was probably since they just got to Tokyo. He knew the boys barely unpacked the first couple days.

But, what surprised him was Luke sat up on the bed, his blonde hair wasn't in a quiff and he must have showered since it was flat against his head. Luke was also shirtless and both were just in boxers. His eyes darted to where he saw a bottle of lubrícant and a tin foil packet that he knew held a cóndom.

Niall looked at Ashton in surprise and Ashton hesitantly said,"I just -- I thought maybe , if you were curious," He trailed off a bit, fingers lightly caressing Niall's arm with a nervous expression. "We just both think you're really hot and Harry said you were confused --"

"Fucking Harry," Niall muttered under his breath. He saw Luke looking at them questioningly and Niall let out a small breath, noddingly slowly as he tugged off his shirt. He didn't mind the staring and didn't think twice before gripping Ashton's face lightly and pressing a long, chaste kiss to the boy's lips,"Okay, yeah um. We can -- you know."

A grin formed on Ashton's lips and Niall tried kissing him again, but Ashton pressed his fingers to the boy's lips and slowly shook his head. He leaned his lips towards Niall's ears, whispering,"No, be patient. Luke's been waiting."

Niall gulped slowly and leaned back against the dresser as he saw Luke sit up on his knees and tug Ashton close with his fingers hooking on the belt loops to his jeans. He felt his heart thumping loudly, seeing their lips moving against one another's so passionately, deeply and fuck, it was way too hot for him.

He watched as Luke's bare chest was pressed to Ashton's, his fingers tugging lightly on Ashton's hair and small whímpers left Ashton's mouth, only to be muffled by Luke's. Niall was rock hard in his jeans, hesitating before pálming himself as he saw Luke playfully nipping at Ashton's bottom lip.

Much to Niall's relief, they pulled away and Luke glanced towards him and nodded for him to come along. Ashton was stripping down and he grabbed the lubrícant and còndom. Niall was surprised as Luke started kissing down his neck. He felt on fire, his lipring cold against Niall's skin and fingers fiddling with his zipper.

Luke breathed out hotly against Niall's neck,"I've been crushing on you for years, Niall. Can't believe this is happening." Niall felt his heart pounding as Luke sucked on his neck, leaving a lovebite and hearing Niall moan deeply. The sound made Luke mutter,"God, you're so hot."

Niall pulled back, too turned on to speak as he just watched Luke tug down his jeans. Niall felt so domínated and he didn't know if he liked it or not. He was still new to this and now he's having a boy pull of his boxers while another was pressing soft kisses to his cheek and whispering dirty words in his ear.

Luke asked Niall, wrapping his fingers around the Irish boy's léngth that was already so hard,"Wanna top or bottom, love? Is it your first time?"

"U-Uh, I don't mind," Niall admitted, sitting up on his forearms. "And, yeah. With a guy, at least."

The two aussies nodded and Luke smirked after a moment. He glanced at Ashton, suggesting to Niall while leaning up and kissed him deeply, mumbling against his lips,"Do you wanna fuck Ashton? Wanna see him being poⁿnded in while I fùck his throat? Do you think he can handle it?"

Niall kissed him back slowly, pulling away to look at Ashton. He's bee wanting to have sex with Ashton for so long, and now he has the chance. But, is Ashton even okay with that? He said he's had did it with Luke, but two guys? It's a lot. What if it gets too far?

Much to his surprise, Ashton nodded eagerly and Niall wasn't going to protest. He just went with it and Niall slicked up his fingers, gulping slowly when seeing Luke french kissing the small boy and wanking him off to get him harder. He then stopped, seeing Niall read and Luke waited for Niall to prep Ashton first, brushing his fingers through Ashton's sweaty hair.

Niall knew how it worked, but he's never done it. So, he pressed small kisses to Ashton's thighs before slowly and teasingly brushing his fingers around the younger boy's rím. He then hesitated, thinking of something and he asked Ashton quietly,"Hey, have you ever been rímmed before? Had a guy lick you out?"

Ashton's head snapped up, eye wide as he shook his head,"N-No, why? Did you wanna...?"

A small smirk formed on the oldest's lips and he didn't think twice before leaning down and flicking his tongue over Ashton's hóle. The hazel-eyed boy let out a small gasp, clenching onto Luke's arm,"F-Fuck, Niall."

Niall could feel Ashton’s eyes on him as he lícked a flat strip across the hole once again, effectively making Ashton moan even louder. Luke peppered the boy's face with kisses, Ashton breathing heavily as the pleasure was so overwhelming, never having done this before.

The irish lad continued to lick across Ashton’s hole, tongue circling his rím teasingly. He loved the way Ashton squirmed, hips rocking downwards onto his face. It was weird, but not bad and he actually kind of liked making Ashton feel so weak in his power. Having him begging and pleading, words occasionally muffled by Luke's lips.

After a moment, Niall pushed his tongue inside of Ashton, sliding in easily. He licked around the inside of Ashton’s hóle before taking his tongue out and pushing it back in, repeating the motions and creating a steady rhythm of his tongùe pumping ín and out. 

Loud mewls and whínes came from Ashton above him, Ashton’s hips rocking downwards on Niall's face every now and then to try and get Niall’s tongùe deeper insíde of him. Luke watched with dark eyes, hand wrapped around Ashton's hard-on and pumpíng it to get Ashton more wíred up.

"More N-Niall, more." Ashton mewled, fingers tangling into Niall's hair now as the boy pulled his tongue out, licking over Ashton's hóle one last time. "No, no…Niall... please don’t stop," Ashton whimpered desperately, feel empty and needy as he looked down at the boy with pleading eyes.

But, Niall just shook his head and pressed a still covered finger ínside the wet hóle, easily sliding them in. Ashton's breath caught in his throat, leaning his head back on the pillow as he panted softly. He glanced at Luke, begging,"C-Can I suck you off? P-Please, Lukey."

Luke breathed out,"Fuck, you're suck a little slut."

"Only for you," Ashton retorted cheekily, then eyes darted to where Niall was and gulped as he felt the boy add a second finger. "And you."

His flirty voice had Niall gulping slowly, hardening more if that's even possible. The Irish lad let out a small 'fuck' and he started scissoring his fingers inside of Ashton's tight hole. This made Ashton let out a throaty moan and Luke moved, so he was straddling Ashton's toned and sweaty chest.

Ashton tilted his head up, opening his mouth and letting Luke do whatever he wanted. He wasn't long, but he was thick and that's what Ashton loved. His plump lips wrapping around Luke's hard-on, muffling his moans as Niall began adding a third finger to ready him.

It got wet quickly. With Luke holding his hand tightly into Ashton’s hair, pulling it just enough that tiny amounts of pain burst across his scalp and behind his eyelids. The sharper Luke pulls, the sloppier Ashton sucks.One fist twisting messily up and down the Luke's hard-on where he couldn't reach, while his mouth works enthusiastically over the upper half. He was usually a lot better at sucking him off, but it was hard to focus with Niall scíssoring him and hitting his bundle of nerves.

Occasionally, he pulls off to run his tongue around Luke's rím, licking teasingly over the slít then began to suck back down, groaning softly at the taste. He let out soft moans, panting heavily as Niall lightly smacked his bum, causing Ashton to wince, but pleasure filled him.

Luke started up roughly tugging at his hair as Ashton pulled his lips from around him. Niall asked breathlessly,"Ready, Ash?"

Ashton nodded eagerly,"F-Fuck, please Niall. M'ready."

Niall didn't even bothering asking if he was sure, it was obvious considering Ashton was basically humping the air enthusiastically, ready to be fucked. Luke lightly smacked his cheek, getting him to pay attention and Ashton playfully kitty-licked his tip, making Luke moan and groan in frustration.

He wasn't one for teasing and Ashton's eyes darted to where Niall was slicking himself up before lining with Ashton's entrance. Ashton chewed his bottom lip readily, waiting intensely for himself to be filled with irishness. He's been wanting to be fucked by Niall for so long and now he is.

Suddenly, he felt Niall pushing in and Ashton's clenched his hand around Luke's hard-on, pumping it as he breathed out,"Y-Yes, oh god. Niall, c'mon. More, I'm not a fucking vírgin. Fuck me hard."

"You're a menace," Niall said in disbelief, feeling Ashton's tight heat around his hard-on. He went in an inch more, looking up to where Luke turned his head towards him. He didn't think twice before pressing his lips to Luke, giving him a deep, yet short kiss and panted slightly.

Luke let out a throaty moan, feeling Ashton's lips wrap around him again. He glanced at the boy, biting his lip when seeing Ashton bobbing his head, wincing as Luke's tip hit the back of his throat. He was always a go-getter and now Luke knew why. He's a fucking cóckslut and Luke loves it.

His wavy hair was matted to his sweaty forehead, eyes filled with tears and he let out a groan around Luke. Niall thrusting into him and Ashton pulled away from Luke's hard-on, breathing heavily and Luke leaned down. He gave him a small kiss, not even caring where Ashton's mouth has been as he peppered his face kisses. He could tell Ashton was feeling some pain and wanted to hide it. 

Luke asked him quietly, smirking a bit,"Is Niall bigger than me? Does he fuck you better?"

As Niall started thrusting harder, going deeper, Ashton was completely wrecked. He was such a vocal person, nodding eagerly as he told Luke with a croaky voice,"G-God, fuck yes. So much better."

“Oh my god, your voice,” Luke groaned, leaning his head down and nipping at Ashton's throat. He wasn't even offended at what Ashton said, it was probably true. He just said hotly, “Sound fucking wrecked. What are we gonna tell the fans, baby?”

"T-That I was fucked by you and Niall," Ashton could barely get his words out, feeling Niall slamming into him harder each time. He mewled slightly, shaking his head,"Fas-Faster, Niall! Harder, fuck me!"

Seeing as Niall's always been with girls, he didn't really expect Ashton to be such a begger. He was so use to being gentle. But, now he nodded and glanced at Luke. The blonde smirked a little. He pressed a small kiss to Ashton before crawling off of him and making his way to Niall.

He was so amazed at how muscular the Irish boy was now. He wasn't even a boy. Niall is a full grown man now, his body was so hot and Luke couldn't but touch it. He let his hand trail up his toned chest, remembering how flat it was and he sucked on Niall's neck, leaving a very noticeable love bite.

Niall moved into a move comfortable position, leaning over Ashton more and he let his tongue flick over the younger boy's left nipple. This made Ashton gasp slightly, overly sensitive from being so turned on. Niall smirked a little, speeding up his thrusts and Ashton was tensing, his back arching and he's been trying to not come, wanting the moment to last longer.

However, Niall kept hitting his nerves and he sucked his bottom lip in his mouth, hands gripping the sheet. Luke noticed, scooting close and kissing his neck sloppily. He whispered in his ear, letting his fingertips brush over his nipples,"Come for me, baby."

Just like that, Ashton came with a high-pitched whimper, coming onto his chest and the sheets. Niall was so amazed at how well Luke's words affected him. He watched as Ashton's back arched when he came and he was so easily tired. Niall soon followed moments letter, seeing how Ashton was sucking Luke off, letting him finish off properly.

Niall breathed heavily, leaning over Ashton with trembling arms. He was so tired. Ashton was still at it, lips around Luke and bobbing his head, taking in so much of him. Luke whispered words in his ears, roughly moving Ashton's mouth on him and soon came into his mouth, Ashton swallowing and gagging slightly. 

Luke used his thumb, wiping at his chin as come dripped down slightly. He wiped it off on the bedsheet, collapsing next to Niall and there was no silence. All three of their chest's rising and falling as they came from their highs. Niall just so amazing, like he just did the best thing ever; he had sex with Ashton and Luke.

He let out a small laugh, causing the other two boys to look at him in amusement. Luke chuckled sleepily,"What's so funny, Horan?"

"We had sex," Niall snorted, shaking his head slowly and kept snickering like an idiot. Ashton soon giggled slightly and suddenly all three of them were laughing, as if it was the funniest thing ever.

That was it. They all wiped off and were too tired to actually tired. So, they crawled into the fullsize bed and spooned each other. Niall held Ashton and Luke held Niall. He was use to not being held and just smiled. Niall was sandwiched between the two, feeling a chest to his back and his chest to Ashton's.

He yawned quietly, pressing a small kiss to the back of Ashton's neck. He felt Ashton's heart beating and smiled. He noticed how Luke held him tightly and he's never felt so loved. Maybe the morning will be awkward, or maybe it won't. But, at that moment, he didn't really care. He just felt happy and that's all that mattered.


End file.
